


A Present For The President

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [60]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Crack, In Denial Cloud Strife, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Cloud's day isnotgoing how he expected it to. On the other hand, Rufus's day is looking pretty.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	A Present For The President

Cloud was taking a bath, when the Incident occurred. Forever after destined to be capitalized to emphasize the severity of it.

He paused after rinsing the soap from his hair when feeling a tug at his magical energy. It came from seemingly nowhere and was odd for it, but it was nothing that would have prepared him for the scaled, clawed hand of Bahamut reaching in past the fucking wall to pluck him from his bath. 

Cloud was so surprised at the sight that he froze in shock, trying to figure out what the _hell_ was going on, just long enough for Bahamut to get them both high enough into the air that Cloud had no chance of countering without injuring himself. Not even he would survive a 300+ feet drop without any help, no matter how good his advancements were. 

Instead, he settled himself in for the ride and resolved to find some sort of weapon to use to deal with his errant summon once they landed. 

(He would later think that he really should have just taken his chances with the drop.)

When Bahamut began to slow in his flight, Cloud began looking around as much as he could to take see if he recognized where Bahamut had brought him. He did. Horrifyingly enough; he really, really did. 

The sight of the familiar building caused Cloud’s heart to start to sink even as he began to realize how humiliating this was about to be for him. No matter how it ended, this was not going to be fun, was it? Fighting his summons without even a stitch of clothing on _here_ was not the sort of material he would ever want to give Rufus-fucking-Shinra to use however the man might want.

Horror-stricken, Cloud began struggling against Bahamut with everything he was, and was just beginning to consider **chewing** his way out- not a rational plan, considering the logistics of Bahamut’s tough hide verses Cloud’s fairly dull teeth plus time restraint, but desperation causes everyone to consider stupid ideas- when Bahamut reached his destination and thrust his head through a large, clear window. 

And then he threw Cloud through the now-open windowsill, either by luck or by design managing to throw him quickly enough that he and his bare skin somehow avoided most of the broken glass.

Fuck Cloud’s. Entire. Life. 

He would have taken a body full of glass if it had just meant that he didn’t have to be in this fucking room, at this fucking time. 

Rufus, sitting behind his desk and gawking at the sight of a dragon throwing a naked Cloud into his office, opened and closed his mouth speechlessly a few times, took the time to throw a long, considering look at Cloud’s naked form, and then turned back to the dragon hovering just outside his now-broken window. “I- thank you?” he said carefully, and Bahamut nodded his head regally before dissipating suddenly back into pure energy and a materia orb that bounced against the carpet and rolled underneath a chair. 

…Oh, if only Cloud could do that, too. He would trade just about anything for a convenient way to disappear right now. Into the energy of the Lifestream, or the ground, or hell, even by a sudden transformation into something else. Where were the damn Touch Me’s when you actually wanted them? Obviously not there for Cloud when **he** was in a desperate need. 

Figures. 

Rufus was staring at him now, shock giving way to a sly, heated amusement that practically devoured the skin that he could still see with how crouched and folded in on himself as Cloud was in the effort to preserve at least a small bit of his dignity. 

“Well, now, Cloud,” Rufus drawled, smirking openly before he hid his lips behind his folded hands, laughing, heated eyes still staring transfixed at Cloud’s form, “What _have_ I done to deserve such a visit? If you tell me now, I may be inclined to repeat it.”

**Cloud** might be inclined to roll for a piece of shattered glass and use it to do several implausible and unpleasant things to Rufus’ person if the man. Kept. **Staring**. 

Of course he wasn’t going to look away and let Cloud sneak out and pretend this never happened, never to be mentioned again for the rest of their lives. Of course he wasn’t. No, Rufus was going to make sure to milk this situation for all that it was worth, wasn’t he? Considering the way that Rufus usually seemed to _love_ poking at Cloud’s buttons and watching the reactions they provoked, Cloud should have known it would be like this. 

Hell, Cloud had known it would be like this, that’s **why he never would have been naked in Rufus’ office in any other way except for this exact situation.** ~~(Probably.)~~

“Trust me.” Cloud gritted out through clenched teeth after a heavily weighted moment of Rufus just staring at him with **that** look in his eyes, “If I knew what caused this, it **never** would have happened.” 

“No need to be so mean, Cloud. It’s so nice to get a visit from friends, even if the circumstances are… not what one would consider normal.” Rufus lowered his hands to rest them on the desk before him, presumably just so Cloud could see his smirk, and did yet another once over of what he could see of Cloud’s form, “In your case, **especially** if the circumstances are outside of the norm. I can’t imagine **anyone** complaining if said circumstances lead to situations like this.” 

Before Cloud could abandon his dignity to jump over the desk and use the glass to do some of those things he’d been thinking of earlier, Rude and Reno burst into the office, apparently finally reacting to the commotion of Bahamut’s sudden foray into demolition.

“Sir!” both of them cried, before abruptly falling silent seconds later.

Cloud had a good idea as to why. 

Crouched as he was and turned to face Rufus’ desk, with the door being placed almost directly behind him… Reno and Rude’s positioning in the doorway gave them an almost perfect view of his bare ass. 

Wonderful. 

Just. 

**Wonderful.**

This was **exactly** what Cloud had needed to make this just the Best Day **Ever**. 

Many thanks, Lifestream. 

You have his everlasting gratitude, Gaia. 

Aerith?

Cloud would just like to have a **talk**. 

After an eternity of increasingly awkward silence, Reno let out a long, low whistle. “Damn, boss, involving us in your kinky fun times without asking first isn’t cool, yo. But the sight of that ass almost makes it worth it.” 

“…..”

The sound of Reno’s head being hit by something hard proved yet again why Rude was the only Turk that Cloud **liked**. 

Rufus, who had looked amused and a little hot under the collar just a few moments ago, now looked hot under the collar in a decidedly annoyed way. 

Rising abruptly from behind his desk, Rufus crossed the short distance to Cloud with an almost Soldier-like swiftness, finally, **finally** giving Cloud something to cover himself with as he smoothly stripped his jacket off and arranged it neatly over Cloud’s form, carefully making sure that it covered his ass, especially. Cloud allowed Rufus to help him a bit reluctantly. He definitely would have preferred to cover himself, but considering the fact that doing so would require flashing Rufus when the man was only inches away from him? Yeah, no, there was no way on Gaia that Cloud was going to do that. Luckily enough, Rufus was at least on his best behavior as he arranged the jacket to best cover Cloud’s form, not allowing his hands to wonder even a centimeter. If Rufus had instead taken the opportunity to get a quick grope in, Cloud wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from punching the man. 

“Considering that there is obviously no danger here,” Rufus said, “I believe that the two of you would be better served fetching Cloud some clothes. And Reno?” He was staring over Cloud’s shoulder now, and his eyes, like his voice, were cold enough to freeze **lava** , “In the future I would suggest that you refrain from admiring treasures that **aren’t yours.** ”

Cloud shot Rufus a dark look at that possessive statement, but it was clear that he was too busy trying to scare the lecher out of his subordinate to pay Cloud any mind. 

Two sets of footsteps were soon retreating quickly down the hall, and Cloud snorted in amusement, regretting drawing Rufus’ attention back to himself. The man was still far too close, leaning down to match Cloud’s current height and only inches away from his jacket-only-covered form. 

Something that Rufus took notice of, with the way that his eyes grew lidded and suggestive as he met Cloud’s eyes. 

“Mmmh, they may be a bit. Whatever shall we do in the meantime, _Cloud_?” He purred.

“How about you practice throwing yourself out of that window over there and I’ll watch? I’ll even rate your technique later.” Cloud answered back, perfectly dry. 

Rufus threw his head back and **laughed** and Cloud decidedly bit back the part of him that enjoyed the sight. A lot. 

It was the same part of him that had a suspicion as to why Bahamut might suddenly throw him and Rufus together. It was the same part of him that was happy every time it seemed like Rufus might really mean his flirtations. It was the same part of him that had been trying to get the rest of him to acknowledge his growing feelings for Rufus for months now.

It was the same part of him that he had a lot of practice in ignoring, and it’d be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste, now, wouldn’t it?

He really hoped that Reno and Rude got back with those clothes soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically: No one else is willing to deal with the two's pining asses, so the summons decide to get the job done. Next up: Shiva. (No, not really. Please don't make me write a continuation for this, guys. Please don't.)


End file.
